Kidnapped
by writergirl89
Summary: Forced to accompany Amelia, whom he dislikes, to New Orleans Alcide just wants the trip over with. But, then they are both captured. The trauma of their captivity weighs heavily on them both after being rescued.
1. Drive

_Hey there! Welcome to my new story of our favorite werewolf and witch! I've already written two other stories invloving these two which I'm very pround you guys love so much. And yes, I'm still working on what the next chapter of 'Firsts' will be, so please be patient. Love you and enjoy._

_P.S. If you've read my other two fics, you know they mostly have a light-hearted somewhat fluff (I hate that word!) factor to them. This particular fic will detract from my usual tone between the two characters and is not related to my other stories. Be warned, this story will be dark. This is mostly an experiment onto myself to see how far I can go in writing difficult circumstances in bringing thses two together. And yes, our couple will not like each other at first!_

_Well, with that said, on we go. I own nothing._

...

Alcide Herveaux usually thought of himself as a mild-tempered, kind yet gruff individual. Being a full-blooded Were, he still had a few spouts of anger and violence now and again. But, he digressed; he had mostly calmed down on bouts of bar fighting and such, he was after all a packleader now. Being the packleader of the Long Tooth pack, he had to present himself as a calm, unaffected person. And it's worked out... so far.

But, this... this was too much for his woven indignity to take. He really, really, really did not want to be stuck for hours in a truck with someone he couldn't stand this much. He snuck a glance to the person in question and scoffed as he saw she'd fallen asleep.

Two days earliar, he'd been summoned to Fangtasia, a Shreveport vampire bar and the business headquarters of Vampire Sheriff Eric Northman. The two had done business together when Alcide assisted in looking for Northman's underling Bill Compton and protecting Sookie Stackhouse. Compton's then girlfriend. The mission had been completed but, he still kept in contact with the blonde waitress. Yet, despite affection on both their parts, timing always seemed to be off. Way off. That and he had still been a little bit in love with crazy ex and fellow shifter Debbie Pelt and Sookie... well, her complications were something else entirely.

Anyway, after several tries and a grand gesture on his part, they mutually decided they were better off as friends and sometimes colleagues. Their friendship and the oh so subtle force on the part of Sookie's now main squeeze, Northman, had been the reasons he'd been now roped into driving Sookie's best friend and practicing witch Amelia Broadway to settle business down in her first home in New Orleans.

He heaved a sigh. They'd been on the road now for 20 minutes and already he was becoming restless and antsy. _God, he hated this woman_. Well maybe not hated but disliked strongly. It was rare he ever hated anything, even if that certain thing caused him such agita but, if a feeling ever came close to hate this was it. And from the first time they met 2 months ago to now, it'd been the same ever since. Same push and pull between them.

She'd push, he'd pull. He'd push, she'd pull.

She would look for any reason, any reason at all to make him look or feel like a complete idiot. And he, in return, would search for anything to annoy her, just to see her pretty face turn scarlet and the immense pleasure he felt when she stomped away.

And then there was... the flirting.

The damn flirting. The woman was a natural tease and as a reflex (or so, he told himself), he teased right back. This part of their banter was so common now that they had become pros at ignoring the spark in the air whenever they were around the other. The thick tension of two people who could not stand to be in the same room together without ripping the other's head off. And there was that other tension. The tension that made him see her for the beautiful, infuriating woman that she was. But, again he ignored and moved on. Same way she did.

_Can't dwell on that now, can I? No, I can't._

_No matter. The quicker I get to New Orleans, the faster she's outta my truck and the faster we can get this shit over with._

He snuck another glance at her sleeping face. He liked her like this. When she wasn't bitching at him and cursing up a storm. When she wasn't making it her life's work to make him miserable and as argumentative as she was.

He must have glanced too long because the next thing he knew he hit something. Something big and hard.

He barely had a look at what he hit because the next minute his world went black.

...

**Hey! So, this was the first chapter. Hope you loved! Don't worry they'll be more soon.**


	2. Dungeon

...

Alcide groaned, stirring from his unconscious state. His eyes opened to darkness. His whole body hurt and he realized that he was in a sitting position, legs splaid on a floor that felt like... concrete. Hard. Cold. Fucking concrete.

Well, at least I'm not dead.

As soon the ache in his head cleared, he caught on to the fact that he wasn't alone. And as he felt his incredibly handy animal senses come to life, the damp, moldy odor of his surroundings violated their way up his nostrils. He pushed through the unwelcome smell to suddenly catch another.

Only this one was different. Very different. Warm and fragrant. Clean yet musky.

Smell of a woman. A smell he welcomed.

He then realized there was a shaft of light illuminating the area in blue moonlight. He then turned to his still unconscious neighbor.

Amelia.

He almost sighed in relief as he saw her. At least she was alive. He might not like her but, he didn't want her dead.

But, she still did not look so good. Her head was lolling to the side, her hair in her face. He moved a hand to reach her but, then felt something literally holding him back. He looked down and saw...

...Handcuffs!

And he also saw that they were indeed cuffed together. He looked to his other hand just to check. And yup, a chain hanging low on the wall took care of that too. Steel chains and cuffs. The cuffs linking his and Amelia's hands together were metal.

They were side to side, hancuffed to each other. In a dungeon of some kind. With the only source of light being a strange shaft above them. And he had absolutely no idea where they were.

Great. Just great.

He looked over at her. Some hair had come off her neck, revealing...

...Bite marks.

Fang marks to be they were fresh still. She'd been fed on recently and they hadn't been gentle about it. The bites were harsh. Ugly. Fucking vamps.

Okay. Now I really need to wake her up.

He dragged himself closer until his shoulder bumped hers. He bumped intentionally into her again. And again. And again. He did this a couple of times before she started stirring and he waited with bated breath as she woke, bleary eyes opening and looking around before landing on him.

"Alcide?" Her voice was scratchy. Soft. Breathy in a pained sort of way.

"Hey." He whispered in greeting. He didn't want to spook her and have her become hysterical. He had to keep her calm.

"Where are we?" She turned her head an inch to look at the dungeon.

"An underground dungeon of some sort. Where the hell it is I have no idea."

She adjusted herself slightly, sitting up straighter against the wall. "Yeah, well, wherever we are smells like shit. I'm freezing... and my neck is killing me." She cracked her neck at this.

Oh, right. That.

"Listen, about that..."

She snapped her eyes sharply to him.

"What?"

"You were kinda bitten."

He watched with a sinking feeling as her eyes filled with horror.


	3. Questions & Danger

...

Silence.

Eerie, strange silence.

That's the best way Alcide could describe the last hour (Yup! He'd counted; boredom comes easy when your kidnapped). Since he'd uttered the phrase "you were kinda bitten" to Amelia, his-partner-in-captivity you might say, it had been this way. After god knows how long he, himself, was unconscious he'd woken up in this small, round space of a goddamn dungeon, with the only source of light being an overhead shaft, chained with one hand to a wall and the other cuffed to his then still unconscious female companion. He had succeeded in rousing her and after inquiring about their location (oh! That's right update: He still didn't where the fuck they were!) and then commenting on her sore neck, he unhappily informed her that she had bitten. By a vampire. Recently. And by the looks of the marks, the fanger had not been gentle. Or subtle in his/her feeding. The bites were puckered and gouched deeply into her otherwise flawless neck.

And now this.

To say she'd looked horrified was an understatement. Something that he thought was kinda odd. Not that your supposed to enjoy the fact that you were fed on by a vampire while you were incapicated and out like a light. But, he actually remembered hearing she'd been involved with a vampire not to long ago. So, he maybe thought that she was used to getting bitten, granted in a much more willing capacity.

Anyway, after that, he hadn't heard a peep from her. It was almost like she went into shock on him. Which, considering their circumstances, he so did not need.

After 20 minutes, he figured it was not shock.

And now, an hour later, she'd curled herself up slightly in her corner, distancing herself from him. Maintaining her long silence. The only part of her that staid close to him was the hand unwillingly cuffed to him. Even then, the handcuffs were put together by a long chain so their hands never brushed each other. Thankfully.

He was sensitive. But not that sensitive.

He was in no mood to give into the sudden impulse to comfort the girl who hated his guts. Or at least disliked him as much as he liked to think he disliked her.

Deciding if another hour passed like this, he'd probably go insane, he went for a different tactic.

"So, how long you been a witch?"

He stared ahead as he spoke his question. But, when he felt her shifting, he turned catching her face in the slight moonlight coming from the shaft.

He really, really didn't like her. But, _dammit _if he wasn't attracted to her so much.

She looked at him a moment, then laid back on, looking straight ahead as she answered.

"3 years. What's it like turning into a werewolf?" She asked casually. Conversationally.

The question caught him off guard. No one had ever asked him before and he surprised himself when he answered her back. "It feels like... every single bone in your body is twisting and contorting. Then the damn fur starts sprouting and it's weird and uncomfortable. But, strangely enough, when it's done, you still feel like yourself. Only at your most animalistic, at your most..."

"Primal?" He turned to her. She had turned away as he looked back at her.

"Yeah, primal."

He looked ahead again. He was about to ask another when they heard the dungeon door opening.

They both turned as a big, beefy man entered. He was bald, tattooed. He wore all black.

He looked at him a minute with creepy, black eyes. Then, he pointed to Amelia.

"You." His voice was ragged, hardly understandable. But, the message was clear and as he came toward Amelia, she turned her scared eyes to Alcide.

The man barely acknowledged her terror, wordlessly unchaining her and roughly pulling her up even as Alcide tried to tug her back.

"Hey! Hey! Where the fuck are you taking her?" He demanded loundly watching with growing horror as she was pulled out of his hold.

"Master's hungry." Beefy tonelessly replied. At hearing this, Alcide sprang into action as the asshole pierced her struggling body with a sharp looking syringe.

She didn't pass out, though. She went a little limp in the guy's hold but he could see she was still awake.

"Hey! No way asshole! Let her go! Take me instead!"

But, he was already leaving dragging her with him.

"No! No! Bring her back! NO!"

But, his howls were largely ignored as the door closed on him.

...

It was almost dawn when they brought her back.

Alcide was most definitely relieved when they did. It was two guys this time. And like Mr. Not-So-Clean before them, they were human. But, he barely paid attention to them as he focused on Amelia as they flung her like a sack of garbage at his feet. One guy came forward and chained her up again. Then, like before, left without a word.

He noticed they didn't cuff them together again. Whether they forgot or not, he didn't really care as he reached a free hand to bring her head to his lap. She stirred as her eyes fluttered.

"Alcide?" Her voice was pained, gaspy. He swore he heard a slight wheezing sound come out of her. He looked at her neck again, afraid of what he might see.

His fears were confirmed.

She'd been fed on again. On both sides of her neck. They were still bloody. And he knew, dollars to donuts that she was injured all over her body, too.

Then, he saw _it_.

There was a trickling of blood coming from under her skirt.

_Oh, no._

...

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and please review! At least tell me if I'm going too far.**


	4. Apologies & Rescue

...

_Three days..._

They'd been stuck in this god-forsaken cellar for three days. And the same routine stuck: The same four dudes came and went, bringing them scraps of food and then taking Amelia to their master for his own 'dinner time'. Granted they didn't do it everytime they stopped by to _visit_ their _special_ guests but, they'd done it a number of times. And as the visits became more frequent and her disapperances became longer, Alcide feared that one day they would be throwing her battered corpse at his feet. And that he'd be set free only to have to explain to the people closest to her how she died. People that included Sookie, who he doubted would ever forgive him for letting her best friend die. And with the way things were going, that's how it was gonna end up.

_So, it's a lose-lose situation. Best case senario: I get free, she ends up dead or the other way around. Worst case senario: We both end up dead._

Deciding to stop his train of thought, he turned to his haggard female companion. This was also another routine that remained during their three days of captivity: After they both realized silence would do them no good and probably drive them both insane, they would talk. Their talks jumped back and forth between several things. And Alcide was surprised of how much he'd learned from her and of how much he'd revealed about himself to her. Other than that, the one thing they never discussed was her little meetings with their faceless captor. He knew they sedated her before taking her and the number of disturbing senarios that sprang to his mind (besides the obvious fact they fed on her) of what they might be doing to her made him not wanna know at all.

He'd already gotten a nasty clue the first time she had been brought back to him after first meeting the master, as it were. The blood coming from under her dress made it clear to him at least one of two or maybe both things happened: She had been forefully fed on in that area or she'd been...

He stopped short to keep himself calm. Alas, the anger and dispair of their situation crept up on him and as he looked at the now extremely pale woman next to him, the words tumbled out before he could stop them.

"I'm sorry."

She looked over at him, blue eyes wide in surprise.

"For what?"

He gestured to their surroundings. "This. All this shit that's happening. I was supposed to protect you and I failed. I'm just so sorry." He didn't think he'd ever been so emotional in his entire life.

"I don't blame you, Alcide." Her calm, comforting voice did things to his insides that he knew he shouldn't dwell on in this very moment.

Turning away from her, he continued. "If it's all the same to you. I'm sorry anyway." Sutting his eyes tightly, he decided to let it out. Tell her how he was starting to care for her and that he wished they had more time. "And I... uh, I know this isn't probably a really bad time but, I just wanted you to know-"

But, before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud noise. A loud bang more like. And before he or Amelia knew what was happening, the door to their prison was thrown off it's hindges.

And a familiar figure stood at the doorway.

Northman.

The vampire sheriff moved into the light, allowing the shafted light to beam down on him. And Alcide never thought he'd been more happy to see anyone in his whole life and by the mirrored look on Amelia's face, he was sure she felt the same way.

And then just as fast, his second-in-command Pam appeared at his side, gloved hands yanking harshly on silver chains wrapped around a diminutive, struggling vampire. The silver around his throat made the skin sizzle and smoke.

Kicking him so that he landed on his knees, Pam quickly pulled forward towards Amelia, who weakly acknowledged her former lover's presence.

"Pam..."

Meanwhile, in quick succession Alcide found himself free from his restraints, Northman standing above him.

"Can you stand?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah." He managed to grunt back, using the wall for leverage letting himself stand on his own two feet for the first time in three days.

The two men turned to the other scene taking place.

Pam had by now brought the seriously hurting vamp closer to the weak, still chained brunette, forcing his own wrist to his mouth.

"Feed her." She commanded coldly. The undead schmuck started shaking his head before screaming in pain as she pulled hard on his silver chains. "Do it or I will rip your wrist out myself."

And then, slowly, with bloody tears rolling down his face, he brought his shaking wrist to his mouth and bit down, tearing a chunk of flesh out.

Alcide cringed, disgusted. He almost wanted to stop what was about to happen but, he knew it was for Amelia's own good. Besides, Northman always seemed to have a plan and he figured it didn't involve this prick to live.

Releasing the witch from her own restraints, Pam scooted her closer to the vampire's still bleeding wrist.

"Drink." She commanded softly.

And Amelia slowly wrapped her small hands around his wrist, put her lips to his wound, and began to drink.

...

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, odd ending. It's just something I've actually pictured in my head for a while now for this story. I just figured blood for blood, right?**

**Anyway, hope you liked and please review!**


	5. Distance & A Phonecall

Hey guys! I'm back! Welcome to the long, long awaited chapter 5 of 'Kidnapped' (you thought I forgot, didn't you?). Anyway, I know some people have questioned the timing of the '3 day' hostage situation that our characters found themselves in. And the dark content (not too dark but, dark nonetheless) of my story, which has thus far remained at an implication level (the obvious being Amelia being fed on while unconscious and the ominous hinting of what other abuse she might have endured).

_Anyhow, this chapter takes place a couple of weeks after our duo being rescused by our favorite Viking and the lovely Pam. Amelia is back at work and Alcide is back to his life in Shreveport but, both cannot stop thinking about the other._

_P.S. Oh! And this is also the first time I'm gonna try doing a one-persone POV (in this case, our hunky Were) and based on people's reactions, I'll probably do the same with Amelia._

_P.S.S. I appreciate you guys so much and enjoy!_

...

I allowed myself to lean heavily on my door as the hidden fatigue in my bones made my body sag against it's will. But, my own thoughts were on something other than my own exhaustion.

_I wonder how she's doing?_

I dragged my heavy feeling body to my bedroom, landing gracelessly on my comfortable mattress. The same damn question had stayed on my mind for nearly four weeks now.

Ever I'd been kidnapped and had stayed in a dungeon with Amelia Broadway, no less, and then been rescused by Eric Northman, it'd been this way. The three-day captivity consisted of little food, beatings and forcefully being fed on. At least, I got two out of three on that one.

During our stay in our own personal hell, Amelia would be taken away and not brought back for hours at least. They'd throw her weak body at my feet and I would assess the damage that had been done to her.

_Well, the damage that I could see_.

She'd been fed on and brutally assaulted, was all I could surmize at the time. Other far more disgusting, distressing thoughts of the other kinds of abuse she may be have suffered at the hands of our captors violated my mind and I had to suppress the growl that arose in my throat.

_Maybe I should call her_.

Yeah, like I haven't thought of that one before.

I tried. I really, really did. I would drive all the way to Bon Temps and wait in front of her house or since she started working again, Merlotte's.

I waited. And waited. Until I would chicken out and drive back home.

She caught me though. Once.

I was sitting out in my truck and she'd come out to take out the garbage. It was late. Dark out, so I thought she wouldn't see me.

She did.

I had started staring at her. Watching the sluggish, small steps she took as she completed her task. The happy, vibrant woman I'd secretly become fond of was buried. Buried deep. So deep that any normal person would have thought she was dead and gone.

And that's when she turned around.

She caught my eye quickly. The beautiful bright blue of her expressive gaze had been dulled down to an almost hazy grey that listlessly stared back at me.

I caught a brief flicker of sadness and fatigue from her before she wordlessly turned and went back to her place of employment.

Interrupting my own train of thought, I stared my phone in my hands.

After a few moments of hesitation, I dialed the number I'd acquired not too long ago and put the phone to my ear as it started ringing.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Words caught in my throat. Her tired, soft voice made me unable to speak for some reason.

"Hello?"

Her voice was a little luder now. But, that was the only difference. She sounded too tired to be even a little bit irritated.

"Hello-"

I hung up.

Hanging my head, I sighed deeply, wearily.

_Coward_.

...

**A/N: I know it was short but, That's all I could come up with for now.**

**Hope you liked it and please review!**


	6. Seeing Is Believing

_So, so, so, so sorry for the long wait! Other stories and all that. Hope you enjoy this update. **Amelia's POV**._

….

I shouldn't be here. I honestly should _not_ be here.

Considering his absence as of late, it had become pretty clear that he didn't wanna see me so, why was I bothering?

The answer was simple: I wanted to see him. I _had_ to see him.

It had been over two weeks since Alcide had called me. Not _talked_ to me but, called me.

He hadn't said anything but, I _knew_. Despite his efforts to hide it from me, I knew when he would park himself near Merlotte's or Sookie's house. Waiting. Watching.

Most people would call what he was doing stalking but, I begged to differ. He was concerned about me. Worried for me. I knew this to be true because I had felt this exact same way since over a month ago when I had been released from the hospital, following our 'car accident'.

Pam and Eric had taken care of our _cover story_ while Alcide and I recuperated.

Alcide was the first to recover, thanks to his unfair 'wolfy' genes.

At least, that's what I heard anyway. When I woke up two days later from my exhaustion induced mini-coma, he was gone.

I hadn't thought much of it at the time, other than to ask if he was okay and if not, at least in one piece.

I had gotten one better: He'd already been discharged and had left the hospital already. I tried to not to feel sad when he didn't come see me over the next few days I stayed there.

I failed. Miserably.

Sookie stuck around mostly, acting like a smothering mother hen who's child had fallen off a bike or worse than that. And once in a while, Northman either came alone or brought Pam with him to talk to Sookie about their progress in their '_project_'.

I knew what that project was. But, like hell, if I wanted to know the details. Despite the fact that, ultimately, I was seen as one of the victims of this piece, I honestly could have given a shit about what was being done to fix the wrong that was done to me and Alcide.

_Alcide._

Just thinking about that name brought me an empty ache in my gut because of the fact that I wasn't seeing him. Because, despite me having caught wind of his 'watch dog tactics', he adn't made any effort to actually come and see me.

At first, I had no idea why the hell it bothered me so much. It's not like we'd been friends before. Hell, not even during. We were just... there. There was no one else so, we talked to each other. Got to know each other. We had gotten more personal with each other during the course of three days than we ever would've during the several months we had known each other.

I couldn't stand him and he sure as shit couldn't stand me. That's the way it had been then. Most people would have called it a love/hate thing but, it was hardly even that. It was more a like/dislike thing. He irritated me. I turned him into an idiot.

We were attracted to one another but, couldn't bare the thought of touching each other.

We made the other laugh but, made it so it was we were laughing_ at_ each other instead.

We made each other crazy but, wouldn't admit it because sanity was to boring.

We were more than mere acquiances but, couldn't call each other actual friends.

It was a whole big, jumbled mess. But, that's just what we were. It worked because it was undefined (sometimes painfully so) and most of all, we wanted to keep it that way because actually defining it would mean going down a road we refused to go.

Now, it was even more of a mess. I found myself thinking about him more. Thinking if he was adjusting back into his life okay. If he was eating or sleeping normally. Or maybe that, like me, the need to eat and sleep had escaped him entirely because he couldn't keep any food down or if he closed his eyes at all, horrible visions of violation would appear unwelcomed in his psyche.

I hadn't known any real solution to my problem til that night he'd called me. Even though, he hadn't spoken to me, the implication. The mere_ suggestion_ that it was him comforted me somehow. Made me feel secure in some way.

Although, I'd been mildly irritated that he hadn't spoken, I welcomed those positive feelings.

I'd also slept for the first time in a while that same night. It had been barely three hours worth but, it was something.

The hell, right?

The next night, same. Only less. An hour at the most. Double hell.

Now, here I was. At his workplace. Waiting. Watching.

He was talking with an employee when I finally gained enough courage to drag myself out of my car. I didn't know if what I was doing was smart or not. If I was going for a monumental mutual thing here or if I was simply making an ass out of myself.

The thing was, I didn't know. I just wanted some peace. And if seeing him would give it to me, then so be it.

I stood there, waiting some more as he finished up. The smaller man he'd been chatting with walked away. Then his eyes wandered wround his surroundings before finding me, a few feet away, almost in front of him.

Here goes.

I held my breath as his eyes met mine...

...

**A/N: Yes. I know. Cliffhangers suck a donkey! Anyway, hope you liked. Any thoughts on what might happen? Remember, review button loves you!**

**P.S. Again, apologies for the wait!**


End file.
